villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madame Argentina
Madame Argentina is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "I See a Funny Cartoon In Your Future". She is a faux psychic who cons people out of their money, by pretending to read their fortunes, while her sidekick named Fred steals their wallets. She was voiced by the late June Foray. Biography Madame Argentina went around Townsville, with her sidekick Fred, conning people out of their money, by giving them fake fortunes. She went to the outskirts of town, where she set up shop, and lured The Mayor of Townsville into her tent. There, she took advantage of his stupidity, by giving him generic fortune teller predictions, such as "I sense you have a dead relative.". The Mayor (being as foolish as he is) fell right into it, thinking that she found out about his dead Aunt Gertrude. While Madame Argentina did this, Fred stole the key to the city from his pocket, locking The Mayor out of his own town. When The Mayor turned back to the tent, it had already disappeared, as Madame Argentina and Fred had fled the scene. Days later, The Powerpuff Girls got a call from The Mayor, telling them what happened. The Powerpuff Girls let him back in, and deduced that this "fortune teller" he spoke of, was the culprit. However, in a city as big as Townsville, there were hundreds of people claiming to be fortune tellers, so it would be nearly impossible to find the one The Mayor was talking about. Why, one couldn't throw a dart in Townsville, without hitting a fortune teller, which is the exact method The Powerpuff Girls used, to find Madame Argentina. Luckily enough, the very dart they threw, managed to hit Madame Argentina right on the head. As soon as The Powerpuff Girls, went to where the dart landed, Madame Argentina had already darted off. However, she did inadvertently leave behind a trail of tarot cards, which led them to her next location. The Powerpuff Girls used a totem pole trench to sneak into the tent and pretend to be Madame Argentina's next victim. While The Powerpuff Girls had their palms read, Fred poked around in the trench coat's pockets, and ended up seeing Buttercup inside of there. This blew their cover, and got Madame Argentina and Fred to quickly take off in their Astral Plane. The Powerpuff Girls did not give up and chased down Madame Argentina to Voodoo Island. At the island, Madame Argentina bought voodoo dolls of The Powerpuff Girls and some pins. Madame Argentina tortured the girls with these for a while, and then tied the voodoo dolls to a hope, suspending them over a cliff, leaving the real girl, doing the same thing. Fortunately for The Powerpuff Girls, an obsessive collector of Powerpuff themed merchandise saw the voodoo dolls and set them free, which in turn, set The Powerpuff Girls free. The Powerpuff Girls turned the tables, by buying a voodoo doll of Fred, and taking it back home, where they planned on cooking it on a grill. Madame Argentina happened to be flying over their house at this time and saw what they were about to do. She quickly flew her Astral Plane down there to save them, but went in way too quickly, crash landing the plane, and sending herself and Fred, flying into the grill, where they were closed inside, and cooked to a crisp. Charred and behind bars, Madame Argentina and Fred were sentenced to solitary confinement in prison, where they would never cause any more trouble, and all of their stolen goods, were returned to their rightful owners. Trivia *She is the last character to be voiced by June Foray right before she died on July 26, 2017 at the age of 99. *She is the third Indian villain in the series, following The Salami Swami and Raja Jaja. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Con Artists Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Self-Aware Category:One-Shot Category:Imprisoned